After the war (Ron and Hermione)
by nakedmolerat
Summary: A moment of peace between Ron and Hermione, and what I tought their first conversation after the battle of Hogwarts was like. All reviews, good or bad, are very welcomed and much appreciated.


Ron was tired, so very very tired. He was hungry and weary and a million other things that he did not want to feel at the moment.

He was holding Hermione's hand, while Harry was walking a bit ahead on the way to the Gryffindor tower. He could tell she was just as exhausted as him, tear tracks still marring her beautiful face. Nobody was saying anything, they were just focused on making it to bed.

He chanced a look at her one more time and wondered how the hell he had gone for so long without her, really with her.

They kept walking until they reached their common room, and went upstairs without saying anything, Hermione took some clothes from her bag and gave some to Harry and he went directly to the showers.

She kept rummaging through her bag, he knew she was stalling. Finally, she pulled out a pair of pajamas and said "I will go shower as well, but I think I will sleep here. I don't want to sleep by myself"

Ron said nothing.

"I can sleep on the floor, or one of the empty beds if you don't feel like sharing Ronald" she said a bit waspishly.

"There's room in my bed" he mumbled to his feet. He didn't know why after all this time he could still manage to act like a total prat in front of her. _'Time to grow some balls Weasley'_ he said to himself.

He finally looked up and realized she was staring at him, he gave a step towards her and hugged her, he couldn't help it. She was finally here with him, the war was over, and he had time to make up for all the stupid mistakes he made in the past.

Hermione hugged him back and said "We stink, time for a shower" gave him a smile and walked out of the room.

Ron finished showering before Harry and saw Kreacher levitating a couple of trays of sandwiches and a jug of pumpkin juice. He gave Ron a shallow bow and disapparated.

He sat on his bed and started to eat while thinking of all the things he wanted to say to Hermione, he knew they had time before having any serious conversation but he still wanted to make sure the she understood that he was all in and ready for a relationship, that she was the only girl he had ever wanted, the only woman that managed to make him feel so jealous that he felt himself turning green, one of the very few people that could either make him or break him, and the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Too much, too soon" he muttered and was thankful Harry didn't hear him as he walked out of the shower room.

"Kreacher brought them up mate, there's a plate in your bed and I have a flagon of pumpkin juice". He said gesturing with a sandwich.

He watched Harry sat on his bed, his best mate. Another person her felt he had to make amends with, he wondered if there would ever be a way for him to express to Harry just how sorry he was for walking away from then, and how bloody thankful he was that he had been forgiven and given another chance.

Harry interrupted his thoughts "I'm so effing tired, and hungry, but I think hunger is winning right now. Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

Ron felt himself getting red. "She's still showering, but she'll probably sleep here. She didn't fancy sleeping in her dorm by herself". Harry gave him a look but thankfully didn't tease him, they continued to silently much on the sandwiches until Hermione walked in.

"How are you feeling?" She asked them.

He just shrugged not trusting himself not to say anything moronic in front of them now that she was seating in his bed very close to him.

He heard Harry answer "Tired"

They finished the food in absolute silence, Harry bid them goodnight and drew his curtains.

She as usual, made the first move, went under the covers and patted the spot next to her. "Not planning to sleep sitting, are you?"

May things raced through his mind, some of them not suitable for polite company. He took a calming breath and laid next to her. He felt her snuggling to his side, Ron turned around and put his arms around her, and a feeling of contentment went through him. Yes, there was sadness, yes there was death, their world needed rebuilding, his family would never be complete again, but here, with Hermione in his arms, he knew everything would be fine.

Hermione looked up and gave Ron a peck on his lips, and whispered "Good night", and with that he drifted into a dreamless restorative sleep, the world could wait for a bit. Everything was going to get better.


End file.
